Exarion
Exarion is the main continent in the world known as Gaius . Its terrain consists of many different features such as mountains, forests, and many other attributes. It is home to eight sentient races, each with a particular culture, and a myriad of unique flora and fauna. Ten nations inhabit Exarion. Although Exarion is the main continent in Gaius, it is not the only. Ardonia , the homeland of many of Exarion's races, was destroyed in a horrific natural disaster, forcing its inhabitants to flee across the Azure Ocean. A third, tropical continent called Tramier is speculated to exist far south of the Azure Ocean. Geographical Features Exarion is home to many geographical features, described briefly below. Mountains There are four predominant ranges in Exarion. The North and South Turren Mountains make up two of them, in the southern half of the continent. These rocky havens are home to the Emeri , cave-dwelling miners and smiths. The Turren mountains contain six Emeri cities, and the south range holds the Heartstone , a magical stone which is said to be the heart of Azamere , left after he expended himself creating Gaius. A range and a sub-range also exist in the north half of Exarion. The Arcaen sub-range is a small but significant range that hides Arca , the vale nation of the Alayarcae . Just northwest of the Arcaen Mountains is the Exxarta range, which is cold and snowy but pockmarked with active volcanoes, making the range dangerous and nearly uninhabitable. Plains The plains of Exarion stretch from the east side of the continent to the southern edge. The plains in the east are dry and arid, with little vegetation or habitation. These eastern plains are excellent for quarries and mines, and many of the buildings in this part of the land are built of stone. However, as one moves southwest, the plains become grassier and more verdant, while interspersed with small mountains or hillocks and copses of trees. The plains are filled with small barrows, many of them unmarked, containing previous and sometimes forgotten inhabitants of the land. The most significant barrow is the Dreadbarrow of Valhaven , in Myriar . Bodies of Water The coast of Exarion is full of bays and inlets, and are an important component of commerce. Lakes and rivers criss-cross the land, and although most are too shallow to accommodate seafaring vessels, the Midren River has become a major staple for trading. Two oceans surround Exarion, the Azure Ocean in the east, west, and south, and the Rime Ocean in the north. Forests Many forests reside in Exarion, and the nation of Elland is almost entirely forest. Copses exist nearly everywhere in the southern half of the continent, and many larger forests as well. In the very center of the continent is Dragon Forest , named so because of its association with the Vilecian Conflict , where the dragon Arkhan staged a major attack on Exarion's denizens. Tundra (Cold Plains) Tundra fills many of the northern reaches of Exarion, not lucky enough to benefit from the warm summers of the south. Almost no life can be found here, save for a few stubborn plants and animals, hardy from living in such harsh conditions. The northwestern most peninsula of the continent, where Exxarta lies, is spared the cold of the tundra, instead getting to enjoy a somewhat warm, albeit desolate climate provided by volcanic fallout from the nearby Exxarta Mountains. Sentient Races Humans The humans are a hardy race, able to acclimate to almost any environment the encounter, thanks to their nomadic ancestors. They are the most resilient of the races, and the least politically messy race, aside from the Alayarcae. After discovering Exarion with the Emeri, Elvae, and Alayarcae, the humans decided to settle on the plains, and established Exarion's first permanent and most fortified city, Arden-Nor. Humans control the nations of Arden , Myriar , and Kyros . Elvae The Elvae are lithe hunters, more at home in nature's recesses than in a bustling city. However, these people have an eye for art and culture, and appreciate it in all of its forms. When the first came to Exarion, the opted to locate to the recessed land of forest that became known as Elland . Emeri The Emeri are miners through and through, hardier than even the humans, though not as adaptable. The Emeri, in fact, are completely opposed to any sort of change, and even the smallest alterations in their government can spark civil unrest. Politics are handled with fastidious care, and while the Emeri are slow to get anything done, once they have reached a decision, they are devoted and capable workers. The Emeri, when exploring Exarion, decided to settle in the south Turren Mountains, eventually expanding to the north range. Orsin The Orsin are a race of belligerent warriors, loosely organized into tribes, and whose politics are all based on acts of battle and valor. They are eager to wage prove themselves in battles, but wary to form alliances with other races due to the ostracization the faced when humans, Emeri, Elvae, and Alayarcae first arrived on the continent. Since then, however, Orsingur, the nation of the Orsin, have been accepted into the Elemantra Supernation. The Orsin are native to Exarion, and live in a small valley between the south Turren Mountains and the Gray Sea called Orsingur . Terosians The Terosians are deep-skinned inhabitants of the eastern plains of Exarion. They control the nation of Alondria . They are spartan and brusque, and although very civilized during peace time, are fierce, truculent warriors. The Terosians are efficient and frugal, doing their best not to waste any materials. Exxartans The Exxartans are a race of reptilian humanoids, accustomed to the harsh environment of the norther Exxartan Mountains. Their culture is equally harsh, imposing stringent, militaristic laws. As a result, the Exxartans have become a violent, determined race. Their nation, unsurprisingly, is called Exxarta . Borians The Borians are a race of northern giants, living far north of Elland, alongside the nation of Arca. They are mostly gentle and slow to anger, but once they have been slighted, they will defend their homes, families, and honor to their death. They prefer to not take sides in wars or skirmishes unless the fighting directly affects them. The live in the northern Tundras, in a loosely organized nation called Borian . Alayarcae They Alayarcae are descended from a race of denizens native to the Evergloam , the realm of Azamere. They are tall and have blue-tinted skin. The Alayarcae are powerful seers, and previously magic-users, having given up their natural powers as magicians in exchange for immortality after their fertility had been compromised in the Battle of Ever . Since the Alayarcae cannot reproduce, their immortality allows them to still live and watch over Exarion, as they were tasked by Azamere. They can still die of mortal causes, however, and thus abstain from participating in all but the most dire of situations in Exarion. Nations Ten nations exist in Exarion, controlled by the continent's eight sentient nations. One supernation exists, Elemantra, within which trade flourishes and peace ensues. Arden Arden encompasses most of the southern plains of Exarion, filling the space between the Thierran Sea and Ilyun Forest. Arden is the wealthiest nation in Exarion, due to the fertile grasslands that are the southern plains. They export mostly food, lumber, and ores mined from the southern edge of the Turren Mountains, but also export nearly every other good to at least a small degree. Arden is part of the Elemantran supernation , and is controlled by humans. Arden is ruled as a Monarchy. Major cities in Arden include - Arden-Nor , the capital of Arden - Mavem , the central seaport - Xaron , the western seaport - Golden Knoll , the main producer of lumber - Ilyun , another important lumber city - Jarmanor , a militaristic bastion Myriar Myriar is also a human-controlled nation, located just east of Arden. It has many plains, some fertile, some not. Its terrain is interspersed by many small mountains and hills. Myriar exports a myriad of materials, includign stone, ore, lumber, food, salt, and does not specialize in one export or another. Myriar is ruled as a monarchy, and is part of the Elemantra supernation. Cities in Myriar include - Myriar , the capital of Myriar - Planath , a lumber city - Meridor , a fishing city - Manismor , a mining city - Valhaven , a farming city and military bastion Balenstead Island Balenstead Island is a colony of Myriar. It has a small, unnamed mountain range and three small towns. A governer appointed by the monarch of Myriar rules over the island. Cities on the island include - Balenstead-Bora - Brackenwood - Bullead Alondria Alondria, a monarchy controlled by Terosians and a part of the Elemantra supernation, rests on the eastern plains of Exarion. Most of its economy relies on mining and farming, just as the other nations. It is mostly flat and sparse in both flora and fauna, except near the east coast, where the land starts to get more fertile. One of the most prominent features of Alondria are the hot springs surrounding Alondria's capital city. The cities in Alondria include - Alondra , the capital of Alondria - Bellora , a northern mining city, - Luren , an eastern seaport - Etryon , a lumber city - Isimbar , a farming city - The Spire , another mining city and military bastion Elland Elland is the nation of the Elvae, another member of the Elemantra supernation. Elland is mostly wooded, but exports nearly no lumber. instead, they export exotic materials cultivated from their forests, such as fruit and art. Elland adopts a more republic form of government, with a chancellor ruling over each city, and a magistrate ruling over the entire nation. Cities in Elland include - Illiantra , the capital of Elland - Imundur , a military outpost - Crithya , a farming city - Wyrstead , the home of the Historians' Guild - Valora - Arialla Turren The nation of Turren is a monarchy controlled by the subterranean Emeri. The nation is prone to civil unrest, and contains some of the continent's best artisans. Turren exports mostly ore and precious metals and stones, but also many different types of art, such as pottery, sculptures, paintings, puzzles, and more. Turren is part of the Elemanta supernation. Cities in Turren include - Dwensztvaal , the capital of Turren - Mulsztdaven - Kursztenvaal - Burthal - Julesztuul - Torendel - Rysztkalen - Kalestur Kyros Kyros is a small archipelago nation inhabited by humans, with almost no exports other than warm-water fishes. It is very small and ruled by a governer voted on by the people. Kyros, although it has little to offer, is a member of the Elemantra supernation. Cities in Kyros include -Systek , the capital of Kyros - Lael , on the main island - Fyrside , on the main island - Kuram - Allanor - Bowan - Tio - Amman - Millath Orsingur Orsingur, the home of the Orsin, is a small nation in the Turren mountains between Arden, Elland, Turren, and next to the Gray Sea. Orsin does not have a monarch or other ruler, but instead houses three main tribes and six smaller tribes, the leaders of which convene every year to make nationwide decisions. Orsingur is the last member of the Elemantra supernation. Cities in Orsingur include - Orsingur - Molungur - Nazgolar Exxarta Exxarta is a nation in the northwestern most reaches of Exarion, set on a peninsula and heavily defended by the volatile Exxarta Mountain range. The Exxartans have an absolute monarchy, and because of their desolate location, no major cities other than their capital, Neth. Borian Borian is the northern nation of the Borian giants, and has almost no government. The tribes of giants simply roam around, nomadic, with few permanent settlements where they can stop to rest in hard times. Borian has no clear borders, other than the Wall in the north of Elland, the north Turren Mountains, and the Exxarta Moiuntains Arca Arca is a small nation inhabited by the immortal Alayarcae. It is so small that entire nation fits into a small vale in the north, shielded from the Exxarta Mountains and just outsidce the range of the Borians. Arca has no coherent cities, just simple settlements, and a single leader akin to a chieftan, with little absolute power. Guilds Exarion has a few guilds that exist in Elemantra: the Historians' Guild , the Nocturna , and the Gray Knights. These are recognize as separate entities, but are not actually nations. The Historians' Guild The Historians' Guild of Wyrstead is Elemantra's foremost leader in preserving the literature, history, and lore of the ages. Their opinion on archaic matters is treated with the utmost respect, and their library is the msot extensive on the continent. The Nocturna The Nocturna is a group of thieves and assassins, ruthless mercenaries for hire throughout Elemantra. They are extremely secretive and viewed by many as a bad influence, but the Nocturna is actually quite devoted to Elemantra's well-being, refusing to do jobs that would compromise the political or economical structure of Elemantra. The Gray Knights The Gray Knights are the remains of Arden's militia from the Age of Conflict . After Elemantra was formed, it was requested that the knights take up the mantle of protectors of Elemantra. The Gray Knights are strategical masterminds and the most skilled warriors on Exarion, and getting into the Knights' ranks includes intensive testing. Most people do not qualify. Category:Continents